1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack frame with vertical supports which can be partially closed by wall elements, wherein the wall elements are embodied as panel elements with beveled edges and fastenable by fastening means to respectively two adjoining supports.
2. Description of Prior Art
With rack frames of this type, the supports are provided with fastening receivers. The wall elements can be connected to the fastening receivers by fastening elbows or, depending on the arrangement of the fastening receivers, they can be bolted directly to the supports. The partial closure of, for example, a lateral wall, by a plurality of wall elements in the form of partial panels is not possible with such a rack frame. To overcome this disadvantage, another known rack frame provides the supports with rows of fastening receivers in the longitudinal direction. In the process, the fastening receivers are preferably disposed at even distances. With such a rack frame, it is possible to fasten partial panels in predetermined positions on the supports.